John Wetton
| birth_place = Willington, Derbyshire, England | death_date = | death_place = Bournemouth, Dorset, England | occupation = Singer-songwriter, musician, producer | years_active = 1965–2017 | module = }} John Kenneth Wetton (12 June 1949 – 31 January 2017) was an English singer, bassist, and songwriter. He was born in Willington, Derbyshire, and grew up in Bournemouth, Dorset. He rose to fame with bands Mogul Thrash, Family, King Crimson, Roxy Music and Uriah Heep. Following his period in Uriah Heep, Wetton formed U.K., and later — after a brief stint in Wishbone Ash — he was the frontman and principal songwriter of the supergroup Asia, which proved to be his biggest commercial success. Their eponymous debut album sold eight million copies worldwide, and was ''Billboard'' magazine's No. 1 album of 1982. He later formed the duo Icon with Geoff Downes (also from Asia, ex-Yes, ex-The Buggles), and from the 1990s had a successful solo career, releasing several studio and live albums. Wetton had a long career as an in-demand session bass player, collaborating with many members of progressive rock bands such as Yes (Steve Howe, Bill Bruford, Alan White, Billy Sherwood, Peter Banks), Roxy Music (Bryan Ferry, Phil Manzanera) and Genesis (Steve Hackett). Career Wetton was born near Derby but grew up in Bournemouth where he attended Bournemouth School. His older brother was a classical organist and choirmaster, and while practicing organ would have John play the bass parts on a piano, since their home organ did not have a pedalboard. Wetton recalled that during these practices, "I got to like bass lines, because Bach bass lines are incredibly interesting. So I thought, this is good, I like bass lines, that's me." Though an enthusiast of classical music since childhood, he opted to go into rock and roll instead in order to avoid being compared to his brother. He was in a number of early bands with Richard Palmer-James, on bass and vocals, including The Corvettes, The Palmer-James Group (formed with Alec James), Tetrad, and Ginger Man. A key early band was Mogul Thrash; after live work with Renaissance, he joined Family and also did various sessions. Wetton's first big break came when he joined Robert Fripp (also a native of Dorset) in Fripp's new line-up of King Crimson in 1972, allowing Wetton to come to the fore as a lead singer and composer. Palmer-James also worked with the band as a lyricist. Wetton remained with the band until Fripp unexpectedly disbanded it in 1974. |title=King Crimson Biography|accessdate=19 August 2007 |website=Allmusic |author=Eder, Bruce}} With the bassist in the band, King Crimson maintained their interest in improvisation but moved away from the blues and English folk leanings of their early work towards a more aggressive avant-rock sound, led by Wetton's melodic bass lines whose "roaring and crunching" sound, along with Fripp's distorted guitar, often verged on heavy metal. Fripp compared the rhythm section of Wetton and drummer Bill Bruford to playing onstage with "a flying brick wall". After the dissolution of King Crimson Wetton continued to work on various projects, including a tour with Roxy MusicStump, Paul – Unknown Pleasures: A Cultural biography of Roxy Music, Thunder's Mouth Press, New York, 1998, pps. 72, 154 and two albums with Uriah Heep. While still with King Crimson, Wetton had been asked by Roxy Music to sit in on their auditions for a replacement bass player and give his recommendations; dissatisfied with all the applicants, he offered to do the tour with the group himself so as to give them time to find a good bassist. In 1977, after failed attempts to reunite King Crimson and to create a new band with Rick Wakeman,"U.K. Humbled in the U.S.A.", Rolling Stone, Sept. 21, 1978 Wetton formed U.K. with Bill Bruford, who had been in King Crimson alongside him. Wetton recruited keyboard/violin player Eddie Jobson, while Bruford brought in guitarist Allan Holdsworth. U.K. adopted a much more structured, composition-driven approach than King Crimson, per Wetton's preference. After the break-up of U.K., Wetton released his first solo album, Caught in the Crossfire, in 1980. Later that year he had a brief stint in Wishbone Ash, contributing bass and vocals to their album Number the Brave (1981). In 1981 he had a meeting with Geffen Records' boss John Kalodner who took him to task for playing bass in the backing band for Bryan Ferry. At Kalodner's insistence Wetton started working and writing with Steve Howe, who had most recently been in Yes. They went on to form Asia with whom Wetton worked until 1983. In that year, Wetton was fired from Asia at the insistence of Geffen Records, ostensibly because of lower-than-expected sales of the Alpha (1983) album. He was brought back into Asia in 1985, with Mandy Meyer replacing Steve Howe, to complete Astra (1985)."Asia: Continental Drift?", CREEM Magazine, April 1986 In the late 1980s Wetton's collaboration with former Roxy Music guitarist Phil Manzanera was released as Wetton/Manzanera (1986), with drums provided by Yes's Alan White. Also around this time, Wetton began working again with Geoff Downes and Carl Palmer in an attempt to restart Asia without Steve Howe. Some of the material by this incarnation of Asia made its way onto 1990's Then & Now CD. The 1990s saw Wetton mostly out of Asia and focusing on a solo career. In 1999, another attempt to reform Asia resulted in Wetton participating in the short-lived progressive rock group Qango with Carl Palmer, John Young and Dave Kilminster. The group performed several shows in the UK and recorded one live album, Live in the Hood, before disbanding when Wetton and Palmer returned to their solo projects. In the early 2000s, he reunited with Geoff Downes for iCon. In 2006, an official reunion of the original Asia line-up (Wetton, Downes, Howe, and Palmer) finally occurred. The studio album titled Phoenix (2008), the original band's first since 1983's Alpha, was released in April 2008 and peaked at No. 73 on the North American Top 200 albums charts.Billboard magazine, April 2008 The original line-up released two more studio albums, Omega (2010) and XXX before Howe departed in January 2013. With new guitarist Sam Coulson, Asia released Gravitas in March 2014. In 2013, he guested on the album Grandine il vento with Renaissance, with whom he had played live 42 years before. That same year, he toured with American Idol finalist Leslie Hunt's Chicago-based band District 97 to commemorate the 40th anniversary of the King Crimson album Larks' Tongues In Aspic. Wetton also worked extensively as a session musician with such musicians as Brian Eno, Bryan Ferry and Phil Manzanera. Death Wetton died in his sleep from complications of colorectal cancer at the Macmillan Unit at Christchurch Hospital in Christchurch, Dorset, on 31 January 2017. He was survived by his wife Lisa, son Dylan, brother Robert and mother Margaret (Peggy). Geoff Downes stated "It is with great sadness and a heavy heart, that I have to report we have lost my dearest friend, brother, bandmate and long term musical collaborator ... He will be remembered as one of the world’s finest musical talents, and I for one of many was wholly blessed by his influence ... Life will not be the same without him. And words are not really enough to describe the loss I feel right now". Billy Sherwood, who was Wetton's producer, co-songwriter and co-performer on his solo album Raised in Captivity, replaced him in Asia. On June 17, 2017, Asia performed a special concert in Wetton's memory, titled An Extraordinary Life (full title: An Extraordinary Life - An Interactive Celebration of the Life & Music of John Wetton), in reference to the eponymous song from the Asia album Phoenix; Fan submitted performances were shown on a large video screen above the stage. This included a rendition of the Alpha track "Never in a Million Years", which was performed by the New Jersey-based tribute band The Aurora Project. Some King Crimson songs were also performed at the event. Asteroid 72802 Wetton, discovered by Marc Buie at Kitt Peak National Observatory in 2001, was named in his memory. The official was published by the Minor Planet Center on 18 May 2019 ( ). Influence Artists who have cited Wetton as an influence, or have expressed their admiration for him, include Billy Sheehan, Juan Alderete of The Mars Volta and Racer X, Slouching Towards Bedlam |quote=... On the funk-flavored screamer "Ilyena," he dials in a distortion-kissed tone that lies somewhere between the Jesus Lizard's David Sims and Brit Legend John Wetton (he acknowledges both as influences) ... |magazine=Bass Player |date=2008}} Michael Sweet of Stryper, Ron Anderson, and Joseph D. Rowland of Pallbearer. Following Wetton's death, Eric Clapton published a short instrumental tribute titled, "For John W." Band timeline * Mogul Thrash (1971) * Gordon Haskell (1972) * Family (1971–1972) * Larry Norman (1972) * King Crimson (1972–1974) * Roxy Music (1974–1975) * Uriah Heep (1975–1976) * U.K. (1977–1980, 2011–2015) * Jack-Knife (1979) * Wishbone Ash (1980) * John Wetton (1980–2017) * Asia (1981–1983, 1984–1986, 1989–1991, 2006–2017) * Qango (1999–2000) * Icon (Wetton/Downes) (2002, 2005–2009) Discography Solo * Caught in the Crossfire (1980) E'G/Polydor Records * Voice Mail / Battle Lines (1994) Pony Canyon / Magnetic Air Records * Arkangel (1997) Eagle Records * Welcome to Heaven / Sinister (2000) Avalon Records * Rock of Faith (2003) Giant Electric Pea * Raised in Captivity (2011) Frontiers Records ;Live albums * Chasing the Dragon (live in Japan) (1995) Eclipse Records * Akustika: Live in America (1996) * Live in Tokyo 1997 (1998) * No Mans Land Live in Poland (1999) Giant Electric Pea * Hazy Monet Live In New York City May 27, 1997 (1999) * Sub Rosa Live in Milan Italy (1999) * Live At The Sun Plaza Tokyo 1999 (2000) * Live in Argentina (2003) * Live in Stockholm 1998 (2003) * Live in Osaka (2003) * Live in the Underworld (2003) Classic Rock Legends * Amata (2004) Metal Mind Records * Agenda (2004) Metal Mind Records * Amorata (2009) METAL MIN2 * Live via Satellite (2015) ;Soundtrack * Chasing the Deer (1998) ;Collaborations * Wetton / Manzanera (with Phil Manzanera) (1987) Geffen Records * Monkey Business 1972 – 1997 (with Richard Palmer-James) (1998) * One Way or Another (with Ken Hensley) (2002) Classic Rock Legends * More Than Conquerors (with Ken Hensley) (2002) Classic Rock Legends (also released as DVD) * One More Red Night – Live in Chicago (with District 97) (2014) * New York Minute (with Les Paul Trio) (2015) ;Compilations * King's Road, 1972–1980 (1987) E'G/Virgin Records * Anthology (2001) NMC * ...Caught in the Crossfire... (2002) Digimode Entertainment UK. Not to be confused with Wetton's 1980 first solo album. 17 tracks from various Wetton projects including Wetton/Manzanera (1987) and Battle Lines (1994). * The Studio Recordings Anthology (2015) King Crimson * Larks' Tongues in Aspic (April 1973); US No. 61, UK No. 20 * Starless and Bible Black (June 1974); US No. 64, UK No. 28 * Red (October 1974); US No. 66, UK No. 45 ;Live albums * USA (1975, expanded edition 2002), recorded June 1974 * The Great Deceiver (1992), recorded 1973–1974 * The Night Watch (1997), recorded 23 November 1973 UK * UK (1978) * Danger Money (1979) ;Live albums * Night After Night (1979) * Concert Classics, Vol. 4 (1999), recorded 1978 * Reunion – Live in Tokyo (2013), recorded 2011 * Curtain Call (2015), recorded 2013 Asia * Asia (1982); No. 1 US, No. 15 JP * Alpha (1983); No. 6 US, No. 4 JP * Astra (1985); No. 67 US, No. 15 JP * Then & Now (1990); No. 114 US, No. 24 JP – half-studio album, half-compilations * Phoenix (2008); No. 73 US No. 28 JP * Omega (2010) * XXX (2012); No. 134 US * Gravitas (2014) ;Live albums * Live in Moscow 1990 (1991) * Fantasia: Live in Tokyo (2007) * Spirit of the Night – Live in Cambridge 09 (2010) * Resonance – The Omega Tour 2010 (2012) * High Voltage – Live (2014) * Axis XXX Live San Francisco (2015) * Symfonia: Live in Bulgaria 2013 (2017) ;Compilations * The Very Best of Asia: Heat of the Moment (1982–1990) (2000) * Definitive Collection (2006); #183 US Icon (Wetton/Downes) * Wetton Downes (Demo Collection) (2002) Stallion Records * Icon (2005) Frontiers Records/UMe Digital (US) * Heat of the Moment '05 EP (2005) Frontiers Records * Icon II: Rubicon (2006) Frontiers Records * Icon 3 (2009) Frontiers Records * 1 track on Action Moves People United (2016) ;Live albums * Icon Live: Never in a Million Years (2006) Frontiers Records * Icon: Acoustic TV Broadcast (2006) Frontiers Records (also released as DVD) * Icon: Heat of the Rising Sun (2012) The Store for Music * Icon: Urban Psalm 2009 (DVD), 2017 (CD & DVD) Asia Icon Ltd. Session work and collaborations ;With Mogul Thrash * Mogul Thrash (1971) ;With Gordon Haskell * It Is and It Isn't (1971) Wetton plays organ, bass, keyboards, vocals, gut string guitar & vocal harmony. ;With Family * Fearless (October 1971); US No. 177, UK No. 14 * Bandstand (September 1972); US No. 183, UK No. 15 ;With Larry Norman * Only Visiting This Planet (1972) ;With Malcolm and Alwyn * Fool's Wisdom (1973) ;With Peter Banks * Two Sides of Peter Banks (1973): plays bass on track 5 ("Knights") with album covers crediting John Whetton ;With Brian Eno * Here Come the Warm Jets (September 1973): Wetton plays bass on track 3 ("Baby's on Fire") and track 5 ("Driving Me Backwards") ;With Pete Sinfield * Still (1973) ;With Bryan Ferry * Another Time, Another Place (July 1974); UK No. 4 * Let's Stick Together (September 1976); UK No. 19, US No. 160 * In Your Mind (February 1977); UK No. 5, US No. 126, Aust No. 1 * The Bride Stripped Bare (September 1978) ;With Uriah Heep * Return to Fantasy (1975); UK No. 7, US No. 85 * High and Mighty (1976); UK No. 56, US No. 161 ;With Roxy Music * Viva! (July 1976) ;With Phil Manzanera * Diamond Head (1975) * K-Scope (1978) * Wetton Manzanera (1987) ;With Duncan Mackay * Score (1977) ;With Atoll * Rock Puzzle (1979) ;With Jack-Knife Note: Jack-Knife was a project in which John Wetton and W.J. Hutcheson, who were his bandmates in Tetrad, visited Richard Palmer-James at his home in Munich. They recorded, as Jack-Knife, an album with the German drummer Curt Cress in 10 days, titled I Wish You Would, performing songs from the early days. * I Wish You Would (1979) ;With Roger Chapman * Mail Order Magic (1980) * Hyenas Only Laugh for Fun (1981) ;With Wishbone Ash * Number the Brave (1981) MCA Records ;With Phenomena * Did It All For Love (Single) (1987) ;With David Cross * Exiles (1997) ;With Steve Hackett * Genesis Revisited (1997): Wetton sings on tracks 1 and 5 and also plays bass on track 5. * The Tokyo Tapes (1998) * Genesis Revisited II (2012): Wetton sings and plays guitar and bass on track "Afterglow". * Genesis Revisited: Live at Hammersmith (2013): Wetton sings on track "Afterglow". * Genesis Revisited: Live at the Royal Albert Hall (2014): Wetton sings on track "Firth of Fifth". ;With Martin Orford * Classical Music And Popular Songs (2000): lead vocals on track 2. * The Old Road (2008): lead vocals on tracks 4 and 8, bass guitar on tracks 4 and 6. ;With Qango * Live in the Hood (2000) ;With Daniele Liverani * Genius A Rock Opera – Episode 1 (2002) ;With Martin Turner's Wishbone Ash * Argus Through The Looking Glass (2008) Mystic Records ;With Alan Simon * Excalibur II: The Celtic Ring * Excalibur III ;With Eddie Jobson * Ultimate Zero – The Best of the U-Z Project Live (2010) * Four Decades (2015) ;With Ayreon * The Theory of Everything (2013) InsideOut Music ;With Renaissance * Grandine il vento (2013) References }} External links * Official site * Official Asia Reunion Website * John Wetton's credits on different albums at Discogs.com Category:1949 births Category:2017 deaths Category:English rock bass guitarists Category:Male bass guitarists Category:English male singers Category:English operatic baritones Category:English rock singers Category:Asia (band) members Category:King Crimson members Category:Uriah Heep (band) members Category:Wishbone Ash members Category:Family (band) members Category:People from Bournemouth Category:People from Willington, Derbyshire Category:Deaths from cancer in England Category:Metal Mind Productions artists Category:Deaths from colorectal cancer Category:Progressive rock musicians Category:Renaissance (band) members Category:U.K. (band) members Category:Qango (band) members Category:Roxy Music members